This invention relates to a flame-producing burner for firing a tube. Such a tube may, for example, be a ceramic or alloy tube of the type used to heat a kiln, a heat treating furnace, a lehr or the like. In such an instance, one end portion of the tube may be disposed in an opening in a heat-insulating wall. Alternatively, the tube may be an immersion tube which is submerged within a tank of liquid in order to heat the liquid. The latter tube may have a return portion for exhausting the products of combustion from the liquid or the products of combustion may be exhausted through the liquid itself.
In some respects, the burner of the present invention is similar to that disclosed in Spielman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,060. Such a burner includes a tubular burner body which houses a fuel supply pipe that extends through the closed end of a cup adapted to form combustion air into a tubular stream prior to primary mixing of the air with the fuel.
In other respects, the present burner is similar to the burner disclosed in Moore United States application Ser. No. 602,248, filed Aug. 6, 1975 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. That burner is of the dual fuel type and is adapted to burn either fuel oil or gas.